Cinderella and Her Master
by SinfulIndulgence
Summary: Misaki didn't believe in giving her body, heart, and soul to a Prince. But to her Master? That was another matter, the pleasures of which her body enjoyed immensely. Written for the Misakumi one shot challenge.


A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy! Written for the Misakumi one shot challenge~

Note: To remind my dear readers again, this is a M-rated fanfic. I repeat **M-rated**. Also, yes Misaki is on birth control. Practice safe sex measures and consent and communication is always key!

* * *

 _"Does the prince always get the princess, Mother?" Tora asked, snuggling onto bed._

 _His mother smiled indulgently at her precocious five year old. "Of course, sweetheart. You're the Igarashi prince after all."_

Tora knew that fairy tales were a lie. If he could, he would go back in time and yell at his five year old self that everything was a lie. If fairy tales were true, then wouldn't Cinderella be with him, since he was her prince?

Tora grabbed another glass of bourbon from a passing waiter to nurse his dark mood. A fake smile was plastered on his face as he received gifts and congratulations from his guests. It was his birthday party, and despite what one should feel on his twenty-fifth birthday, he felt like complete and utter shit.

Women in luxurious silk or velvet gowns bowed to him, fluttering their eyelashes in hopes of ensnaring him in a marriage. None caught his eye. After all, none were as beautiful and unique as his Cinderella was.

When had this lower class woman caught his eye? Was it from the moment he saw her demonic strength at her rundown high school, her maid persona that he had encountered by chance or her perseverance of doing her best at everything? Was it the fact that he knew he had struck gold the moment he realized he had fallen in love with her?

She was the woman who saw him for who he truly was, never aimed for his money, and always cared for those around her. He was the prince, the man who could literally ride on a white horse from his family's stable, the man who could offer her anything in the world she wanted. He could build a palace of bedazzling jewels in the sky for her just to see one of the rare but bewitching smiles on her face.

All she had to do was run towards him.

Submit to him.

Give him her body, heart and soul. In return he would shower her with the rarest treasures in the world, exquisite jewels, gourmet foods, anything and everything.

But none of that was possible.

Ayuzawa Misaki, his Cinderella, had run off with the duke's son the original fairy tale never mentioned. She had turned away from her prince for her Master, a commoner really. After all, the prince in the story had only fallen in love with Cinderella for her looks and had to rely on a mere glass shoe to find her because he couldn't even remember her face. Of course, the prince didn't deserve to be with Cinderella.

Tora couldn't stand the fact that _he_ was with her right now. Tora wasn't a fool. He knew exactly what they were doing right now. A fool didn't come to be an heir of the Igarashi business empire.

So much for being the prince.

* * *

"How naughty of you to tell me to come here from the party. This isn't our bedroom, you know."

She had waited patiently in the dark room for him. The only light was the silver moonlight drifting in from the windows. The moonlight was just enough for him to see her outline on the couch, dressed as a maid. Now his dark form strode towards her, his steps powerful and confident. She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation.

Finally, he reached her. His lips grazed the curve of her jawline, so velvety soft in his gentle touches. But she knew that if she made the slightest movement, the tiniest noise out of place, her Master would stop and punish her. But was it really punishment when he introduced her body to the most delightful and pleasurable punishments one could receive? Was it really punishment when he pounded into her again and again until she was seeing stars as her body climaxed, then continued to thrust into her through her orgasm until the very atoms of her body seemed to vibrate again and again?

She had been right to call him a perverted alien from the moment their lives had first collided together. It seemed that he was forever insatiable, his stamina almost never decreasing when they made love as she supposed a normal human would. Even if both of them had never had sex with anyone else but each other, Misaki was sure that no one else but her could withstand their constant coupling. Strange how it was that even though she was his first and only lover, he was still utterly perfect and confident in what he was doing without having much experience. Or at least she never had complaints about what he was doing.

And those who called her a sadist would be utterly wrong. Behind closed doors, Misaki was sure Takumi was the real sadist, hidden behind the usual blank or nonchalant expression he showed to the outside world. After all, only a real sadist would relentlessly tease her through his words and actions until she was utterly frustrated and wanting. Even now her Master gave her pain and denied her of her whole pleasure. If any of her former classmates were to see her now, sitting primly as can be in a maid uniform, they wouldn't believe who they were seeing and what she was doing. Hell, they didn't even believe she and Takumi were dating in the first place back in high school. Nor would they believe their beloved idol a sadist, his hands turning her body into mush until she was nearly pleading with him to give her the pleasure he denied her.

"I see you're wearing the shoes I gave you."

"Master did give them to me as a gift. I'm honored to wear them."

And so she had, each dainty foot topped with a red stiletto. Usually she preferred function over form in her clothing, but high heels gave a certain advantage that she intended to fully use. These particular red stilettos made her legs look longer, and evidently Takumi thought so as well. One of his warm hands reached to feel the bare skin of her leg, teasingly smoothing up and up until they dipped just slightly underneath her maid skirt. Her hips couldn't help but rise up a few inches, eager to receive him between her inner thighs.

"Someone is eager tonight, aren't we?" His low voice caressed her skin. She could almost hear into the future when that same honey voice would whisper into her ear of all the naughty and dirty things he would do to her. Still, a dredge of her usual temper couldn't help but rise up.

"Perhaps Master is just as eager as I am, or even more," she retorted. Sitting on his couch with him leaning over her, she had a front seat of his evident arousal bulging in front of her eyes. He was obviously wanting this as much as she did. She raised her eyes defiantly upwards, quirking up a dark eyebrow.

He chuckled darkly, his forest eyes darkening to a velvet green. "Perhaps." His mouth drifts over to nibble at her earlobe. "But I won't be the one begging for release. My little maid should be punished for talking back to her Master."

As he was talking, his hand had tugged the front of her uniform down until her bra was exposed to the cool air of the room. As her chin tilted up to receive his kiss, his free hand gently cupped around one lace-covered breast. She'd deliberately worn the white lace bra he had mentioned that he liked before. He especially appreciated white underwear on her that he could easily tear off.

Her nipples had already puckered underneath the thin lace material, begging for his attention. They were all too easy targets for his teasing as his thumb gently rubbed one hardened peak. Misaki's eyes fluttered close, simply enjoying his touch though she would have preferred it to be on her bare skin.

One sneaky hand danced its way underneath her skirt, rubbing her panties between her legs. Wet, so wet. Her panties had been damp long before he had come into the room. During her wait, she had thought of all the naughty things she and her Master would do, including his fingers stroking her inner thighs. She nearly let out a sigh when he touched her clit.

Suddenly he pulled away and Misaki felt the couch sink as he sat down next to her. She gave him a reproachful look. Naturally he replied with a smirk, looking regal as a lord reclining in front of his concubine. His crisp white shirt didn't even look wrinkled at all as he angled himself on the couch to face her. How could he look so perfect while she must be a mess in front of him?

"Oh, my? Were you expecting something?" His emerald eyes twinkled in laughter. She was half torn between strangling him or jumping on him and ripping those restricting clothes off of him to reveal his smooth skin. She especially liked tracing the curves of his six pack with her tongue. But this wasn't the time for it. She would have to pay for her insolence. "Naughty maids don't deserve rewards." His fingers languidly reached out and caressed the side of her face before finding her hand and pressing it downwards to meet the bulge hidden underneath his tailored pants. She could feel the powerful muscle tensing underneath her hand. He was hard for her. Only her. "Disobedient maids should be punished. Taste me." He brought her down to a kneeling position on the floor.

As if this was a punishment. It would be a game both would enjoy very, very much.

Slowly, her fingers unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers to let his cock free. She made sure to have her knuckle gently graze against his cock as she did so, slightly smug when his hips jumped a little underneath her touch. His cock stood proud and erect, the head already glistening with his arousal. Glancing up to see if he was watching, Misaki opened her lips and took him in. Her tongue swiveled first over the top of his cock before he slowly disappeared down her throat inch by inch. His hands laced into her hair when she finally reached the base. To his dismay, she retreated almost immediately, his cock slipping back out of her throat. Her eyes sparkled in mischief as she resorted to slowly licking around the head, enjoying how his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Only she could do elicit such reactions from him. Perhaps in that way, she was his Master.

"Fuck, you feel so hot around me," Takumi hissed as she slathered his cock with pleasure.

Her gag reflex didn't always allow her to take all of him, but she made sure no part was left unattended. Her hands caressed the base of his cock, the teasing friction causing his hips to rise up and her mouth to take another inch of him in. Still maintaining eye contact, Misaki lightly sucked while she withdrew her mouth. She blew on the top, knowing the cool air on the moistness would be a stimulating contrast to the previous heat of her throat. Then once again she began her torturous descent with her mouth down the length of his cock.

With a growl, his hands pulled her head suddenly up, then forced her down until his length was once more impaled all the way in her mouth. Misaki whimpered at the sudden intrusion in her mouth, the vibrations of her throat only serving to please Takumi more. Her own hands dug into his thighs, trying to gain a steady foundation as Takumi controlled the rhythm while he fucked her face.

Sometimes he liked it nice and slow, teasing out his orgasm.

Other times were like this, fast and hard until he came in hot spurts in her mouth.

She submitted to his demands, to his control, to the little game they were playing. Up and down his cock went in her slick throat, hot and burning. He tasted salty-sweet as her tongue worked to brush against his cock as it went in. Despite the slight discomfort, she liked watching his expression, seeing the immense pleasure she was giving to her Master.

Her hands reached out to massage his balls instead. Not one part of him would be left untouched by her. As she did so, Takumi's grip on her hair tightened, slamming her mouth on his shaft again and again. The expression he gave her was all too delightfully sexy. She couldn't help but sense more fluid leak from her folds to her already wet underwear as his hard appendage slipped in and out of her throat.

Takumi finally released her, gasping for air, before he raised her body up from her kneeling position to slam his mouth on her lips. His lips were simultaneously soft and rough as they devoured her. His hands commanded her to straddle him on the couch, hands deliciously squeezing her ass as her damp panties met his still hardened cock when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He groaned into her mouth when she rocked back on him, both wishing that the inconvenient barrier of damp cloth was gone so the pleasing friction could increase.

"Y-you didn't come, Master," Misaki moaned as his talented lips continued a pleasurable assault on her neck. It was as if all her nerves were on fire, so sensitive to what he was doing. He always knew where she wanted to be touched next, their communication almost perfected from years of experimenting and love-making. They could do this a million times and she would never tire of their foreplay.

He nipped the soft skin of her neck, then licked away the little hurt. "I'd rather come inside you, my little maid, instead of your mouth. Would you like that, my hard cock taking you again and again?"

Her fingers dug harder on his shoulder. She couldn't help but let out a small moan at his dirty talk. It was disobedient of her to make a noise but she couldn't help it. Yes, she could imagine it, her Master thrusting in and out until they reached their climaxes together.

"I want you underneath me as I fuck you senseless. Would you like that of me, spilling my seed into your creamy folds again and again?"

And he probably would take her like that. Something about the way he spoke with his low deep voice and the images he conjured in her mind made her thighs clench tighter. How she wanted him to just take her right then and there.

"Please, Master."

He devoured her furiously again at her words, their lips fighting for dominance as his fingers gave her pleasure between her thighs. His skilled fingers stroked her folds softly at first, then rougher and rougher as her hips tried to desperately match his rhythm. With a sharp tug, he ripped her offending panties, tossing the damp lace to an unknown part of the room.

"I'd prefer it if you don't wear panties. It makes it so much easier to have you where I want," he growled. His lips travelled to her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh there. And damn it if she was somehow even more wet between her legs. He made use of this fact, plunging a long finger into her slickness.

"Master!" Misaki arched her back with a cry at the unexpected intrusion of pleasure and slight pain. Her fingers clung to his broad shoulders, trying to get a solid grip as his finger wreaked havoc on her senses. Just one finger was enough to for her body to go crazy. A lazy flick of his thumb on her clit had her shuddering as she straddled him and his hand, trying to reach more pleasure. The friction was almost unbearable as her walls clenched around just one finger.

"What did I tell you about moaning without permission?"

Her bra was then stripped unceremoniously off of her, one breast claimed by his mouth. Misaki scratched wildly at her lover's back when he sucked hard at her nipple before tweaking the stiffened nub with his talented tongue. A second, then a third finger joined the first, fingering her almost to the brink of what would surely be her first and certainly not last orgasm of the night. Misaki had to control her mind and body fast before she came. Coming without permission would mean Takumi would continue his teasing assault on her body but prevent her from having orgasms at all. And while she secretly enjoyed being denied of her pleasure at times, tonight she wanted what Takumi had promised: to be fucked senseless.

He found her G-spot easily, the small bumps caressed with just enough gentle pressure that translated into the utmost pleasure Misaki was feeling.

"Please Master, I-I need to-"

Suddenly her back was slammed into the soft cushions of the couch. Above her, Takumi kissed her furiously, swallowing her uncontrollable cries of pleasure as his fingers continued their carnal dance inside her. She was going to lose it. She was going to come without permission. Her body shuddered as she squirted, the gush of liquid lubricating her Master's fingers as he fingered her even faster.

Just as she could no longer control her orgasm, Takumi thrust his cock inside her, not bothering to remove his clothing or Misaki's stilettos and maid uniform. Misaki's breasts bounced to the rhythm he kept, her maid uniform crumpled at her waist as Takumi fucked her fast and furiously. Her skin was so sensitive, too hypersensitive as he clutched her hips to plunge into her deeper. Misaki's legs wrapped around his waist, using her legs' strength to help her slam herself down on his length. She was finally complete, his cock filling her in such a perfect fit.

Soft kisses were pressed on her collarbone before devilishly turning into small nips and sucks on her breasts. He squeezed one firm breast, causing her back to arch up from the couch and feel his cock brush against her wet walls in new angles.

"Scream my name when you come again, my sweet. Don't think I didn't notice when you came without permission."

Sweat dripped from their entrapped bodies. Though it was winter, their body heat was more than enough to warm the air. He lifted her hips a few inches from the couch so he could angle into her deeper, feeling every inch of her grip his anatomy with just the right amount of pressure. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the room, both not caring if anyone could hear the lascivious sounds of their love-making. Soon her walls were clenching around him again in another orgasm, faster this time from her already sensitive folds. She freely let loose her cries of her lover's name on her lips as he made good on his promise to fuck her hard. Her nails dug hard in his back trying to ground herself in reality should her orgasm take her flying off. He moaned her name as his balls tightened and his shaft spilled spurts of hot seed inside her. She could feel the slickness of their combined juices inside her as he continued to thrust through their orgasms. More liquid flowed from between their bodies, hot and sticky.

As their climaxes faded, Takumi smirked as he saw a trail of mixed white and clear fluid dripping from her folds as he pulled out from inside her. Only he could be inside her like that.

He nuzzled her neck, tickling her when he blew a raspberry against her shoulder. She looked thoroughly ravished beneath him, her amber eyes clouded with lust and her legs still open wide and ready, inviting him back inside. It took every ounce of his self-control not to continue where they had left off. A sense of pride filled him as he looked down at the woman he had just made love to. She lay, breathless, eyes half-lidded. He couldn't wait to taste her breasts again, or perhaps lick her folds until her hips were uncontrollably riding his face.

Two of his fingers plunged inside her wet core just once, covering themselves in her hot stickiness of their combined arousal. He brought his fingers to her lips, watching as she sucked his fingers clean. His lower anatomy twitched, and he resisted the urge to replace his fingers in her mouth with his already hardening cock. Or perhaps he should flip her on her stomach and fuck her from behind as punishment for moaning without permission. He could tell she was ready for a second, third and even more rounds right now with the flirtatious bedroom eyes she was sending him. Takumi was all too willing to comply. He could stay for hours buried inside her to hear her scream his name. But a guest room at a birthday party was hardly the place for that.

Lazily, he laid down on the couch as well, hoisting Misaki to lie on top of his chest so they could both fit on the couch. They cuddled for a while, his hands massaging her thighs. She was bound to be sore the next morning if he didn't massage her properly.

By the moonlight of the room, he noticed that their juices were glistening on her body and most likely on the couch. He was going to have to write the Igarashi brat a check for a new couch when they left.

"What do you say we ditch the party and go home to continue this, sweetheart?" Takumi murmured, hugging her close to him. No matter how rough their sex got, their last round would always be a slow, sensual love-making while he worshiped his goddess. He loved every inch of this woman from head to toe, to the little moles on her arms to her fiery personality.

Misaki smiled, pulling him closer to kiss his lips again. He moaned when she rubbed her breasts against his chest. He wanted to take off his shirt and feel their bodies skin to skin, but that thought was lost when she nibbled on a sensitive spot between his ear and neck. He knew she called his love-making skills talented but he believed it was her who was the one truly exceptional, reducing him to a simple man craving the touch of his woman. Sometimes he still didn't believe that such a woman was his fiancee.

"Sure. But only if I get to be in control and on top this time."

Takumi hummed against her skin in agreement, already looking forward to what delights his Mistress would give him.

Maybe she would even tie him up.

* * *

Tora held the high heeled shoe, contemplating whether he should fling it down the staircase or burn it in the nearest fireplace.

He knew why Misaki would never choose him. Though he would shower her with everything from his empire, he could never fathom giving up his entire empire for a mere woman.

But Usui Takumi had.

With no fear in his eyes, Takumi had denounced everything he was in line for: his British heritage, his fortune, his estranged family, all to be by Misaki's side. He would even put himself in bodily harm to protect Cinderella. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

So Tora was the coward for not being brave enough to hold on to Cinderella. Not courageous enough to take the gamble. He was a fool to think Cinderella would submit, when reality was that she held the same place as her commoner lover did. The same place as the prince, even. But Tora could never submit to her control like Takumi would.

And so, Cinderella had slipped from his grasp to find her Master.

And Tora hated it. He hated how he saw the sparkle of diamonds shining on her ring finger. He hated how he had accidentally passed by the room that the lovers had concealed themselves in. He hated how he had heard the soft sighs from her mouth that he so desperately wanted to kiss. He despised how she and her lover enjoyed the pleasures of their bodies together while he stood behind the walls Misaki had erected around her heart. He should have been the one lying on top of his Cinderella, making her moan out his name instead of her current lover's. He hated how disgusting and yet stimulating the sounds of her coupling were to his groin, the bulge of his erection straining in his pants. He could almost imagine what Cinderella would look like underneath him while he fucked her instead. The sounds of delight escaping from her lips were both the shrieks of demons and the enchanting calls of sirens torturing his mind and body as he stood in place, shocked, outside the door to their secret love nest. He was a coward for not slamming the door open and taking Cinderella away.

"Excuse me."

Tora startled to see a black haired woman standing in front of him a couple stair steps down the staircase. The Sakurai heiress, Chiyo, he believed.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was lost in my train of thoughts."

He had been standing at the top of the staircase for quite some time, not realizing that he was blocking the way. The woman's current strange expression must have come from him not moving on the staircase as he stared into the distance while his mind was contemplating his cowardliness. Tora stepped aside, leaning against the stairway's banister to make room for the woman to pass.

But she didn't pass. Her face turned to one of embarrassment as she looked at the shoe in his hands. "Pardon me, Igarashi-san, but could you give me my shoe back? I've been looking for it for ages."

He looked down at the black velvet shoe he had found then looked at the woman's feet. Indeed, one foot was encased with the matching shoe, the other bare with a few dark marks from where her bare foot had to touch the dirty ground for her to walk. Sensing his stare, the woman tried to conceal her bare foot beneath her tea length dress.

"May I?"

At the woman's nod, Tora bent down and carefully placed the shoe on the woman's small foot. A perfect fit.

Straightening up, Tora took a closer look at the pretty Sakurai heiress. She blushed slightly when Tora slowly stepped down the stairs until he was on the step right in front of hers. She stepped back in surprise, forgetting that she was on the stairs. Before she could tumble down, Tora had already wrapped his arms around her, catching her.

She looked nothing like Misaki except for the raven hair. Even the blush seemed to be a different color. Perfect.

If he couldn't have his Cinderella, he still had the pick of the other beautiful women at the ball. Women with prestige and money unlike Cinderella, just like his parents wanted.

Tora's arm pulled her closer in an intimate embrace but not before forcing her back against the wall. Her eyes flickered with confusion and alarm before changing to lust as Tora's arousal nudged against her hips. She whimpered in part pain, part pleasure, as Tora's lips ravished hers as her lips were forced open and his tongue entered to ravage her mouth. She was caged within his arms and the wall, submitting to the ruthless attack of his lips and hands on whatever skin she showed. He ignored Chiyo's gasp when he ripped the front of her gown to gain access to her breasts, her shocked gasp quickly turned to mewls of pleasure as Tora sucked and fondled her breasts for his own enjoyment. He growled when her fingers curled in his hair, tugging at him in her ecstasy. Before long, Tora had scooped her up in his arms to carry her into his room for more privacy.

Perhaps this was what also made him different from Takumi as well. Tora used people to satisfy his urges and didn't give a shit about it. People were willing enough to be used, so why not use them? He knew enough about Chiyo, that she came from a wealthy family and even had a crush on him since their high school years. Perhaps the Sakurai heiress would not be the one he chose in the end, but for now she would be his chosen woman for the night, and he would be her chosen prince.

She was tossed onto the bed on her back, her legs wide and inviting as he plunged his hard cock in her, burying his grief and memories of Cinderella in between Chiyo's soft thighs.

* * *

A/N: Let me know how you liked this, and check out some of my other stories if you want to!


End file.
